Game Updates
Current Version= Version 1.86 (06. June 2014) * More forest space! ** Five more expansion slots in your forest. ** Lowered expansion costs. ** Lowered Storage costs. * Game balancing. ** Fully leveled butterflies now sell for Honeydew instead of Flutterbucks ** The Comma ability changed to be less powerful. ** Minor tweaks: Event flowers will now be cheaper, but laying eggs a bit more expensive, and the frog will produce less event flowers (players with huge stores of frog treats were blitzing through events almost instantaneously) We’ve had a TON of feedback to the news of our new update, specifically the change of selling butterflies from Flutterbucks to Honeydew. Firstly, a genuine thank you for all your feedback. We read it all and reply to as much as we can. The passion that you guys show for the game and the time that you take to share your opinion is a great testament to how much Flutter means to people. After the last day of reading feedback and engaging in discussion, I wanted to clarify a bit of our thinking around the butterfly selling changes. Flutterbucks are our game’s premium currency. It’s the purchases of this currency that allow us to keep operating the game and delivering all the new content that keeps things fresh. It is a totally optional currency used for shortcutting challenges that can all be achieved through regular gameplay. It is true that some challenges require A LOT of gameplay to achieve for free (e.g. animated decorations, bumble bee), but we think it’s fair to have some content reserved for our most passionate players and those that support the team with their Flutterbucks purchases. Selling level 5 butterflies was producing so many free Flutterbucks that not only was it devaluing the currency, but hurting the economic health of the game and putting further development of the game at risk. However, players should absolutely be able to earn some free Flutterbucks through gameplay! This is important so that players can understand the value of the currency, and if they have a lot of time on their hands save up towards some of those very special premium purchases. There are still many ways to earn Flutterbucks in the game. From goals to missions, friend gifts to petals, we’re still quite generous with the amount we give away for free compared to many other games. An unintended side effect of removing this feature was that it also removes a part of the game that players enjoyed: raising lower level butterflies multiple times for a little FB boost. This was cool because it added a little strategy, as well as a use for flower and caterpillar duplicates. We’re thinking about different ways we might be able to reintroduce this feature in a more controlled manner in the future. We got some great suggestions on the blog and Facebook so thanks heaps. We’re so thankful for your passion and commitment, and it sucks when a change doesn’t make people happy. For all the updates we’ve made over the last 16 months its incredibly rare that we reduce the power of something, but this is one of those times when a hard decision had to be made to benefit the long term health of the game. We hope you can understand and carry on with us on this exciting journey as we release heaps of awesome new features. Hey Flutter players! Our upcoming update has some important balancing changes that we wanted to give you a heads-up about before it goes live. Some overpowered mechanics are going to be toned down to balance the game, but at the same time we’re addressing our #1 player request: more space for more butterflies. Here’s what will be changing: *Selling butterflies. Level 5 butterflies will now sell for a big Honeydew boost instead of Flutterbucks. When we first designed this ability, we didn’t anticipate that it would become as overpowered as it did. Combined with special abilities it becomes a pretty crazy factory for Flutterbucks, which is supposed to be a really special currency. We know this is going to suck for players that have come to depend on it, and we’re sorry for getting it wrong in the first place, but part of tuning a live game product is balancing overpowered mechanics, just as much as it is about adding in all the new sets, characters, and features. * Comma Flower Duplicator Ability. The Comma’s ability will now be revised to work like the updated flower duplicator, so it will “Duplicate and harvest” the flower it targets. We just overpowered this ability plain and simple, it was our mistake. It has been out in the wild for a while now, but we have to balance it appropriately to make it fair for all players. * More forest space. The updates we made last time have paid off. With crash rates down and performance up, we can now safely add more space to the environment for you to unlock. Look to the right of the forest and you’ll find a cool new “corridor” that links together two of the spaces. * Cheaper Storage. Expanding your storage spots is now cheaper so you can hold on to even more species in your collection. * Minor tweaks. Event flowers will now be cheaper, but laying eggs a bit more expensive, and the frog will produce less event flowers (players with huge stores of frog treats were blitzing through events almost instantaneously) We know this update is going to hurt a bit, but don’t fret! We’re making these tough changes now to lay the foundation for some really exciting new updates coming in the future. As always we’re listening to your feedback so let us know what you think. We’re hoping the update will be ready in time for the weekend, and we’ll be sure to let you know when it’s live! :::Ingame Update (07. June 2014) :::* Butterfly Selling Prices changed again. :::* Honeydew Heaven Event: All butterflies earn the double honeydew as usual for the weekend. :::Ingame Update (10. June 2014) :::* Honeydew Heaven Event ended. :::Ingame Update (12. June 2014) :::* Players with a Comma received an ingame message and 500 as compensation. :::* The Metalmark Event started. |-| Previous Versions= __NOEDITSECTION__ Version 1.0 (06. Feb 2013) * First release. :Version 1.01 (07. Mar 2013) ::We are investigating a bug around selling butterflies. Please refrain from selling butterflies until further notce. If you experience issues. please contact support@mobage.com. Thanks! :* Better partical effect for flowers when you harvest butterflies :* Fixed bug where butterflies would fly to a lock-off area in the top-left :* Fixed status-bar coming half-way down :* Fixed "set unlocked" coming down multiple times (notable on Mariposa set) :* Fixed ghost-bugs – this is where bark bugs appear but aren't tappable :* Improvements in loading and server connections :Version 1.02 (08. Mar 2013) :* Selling butterflies from storage. :* We've resolved the capacity issue tied to selling butterflies. Please contact support@mobage.com if you continue to experience any issues. :* Better partical effect for flowers when you harvest butterflies :* Fixed bug where butterflies would fly to a lock-off area in the top-left :* Fixed status-bar coming half-way down :* Fixed "set unlocked" coming down multiple times (notable on Mariposa set) :* Improvements in loading and server connections Version 1.2 (28. Mar 2013) * Introducing the Bumblebee! He's adorable and doubles your pollen count. Now available in the store. * Tons of visual and functional upgrades – check out the new store, butterfly inventory (formerly "storage") and incubator screens. * Beautiful new flower visuals. Also, you can now sell the ones you don't need for Honeydew! * Bug fixes Version 1.3 (17. Apr 2013 * Refinements for gameplay * Support for upcoming special events, including new butterfly sets! Coming soon! Version 1.4 (21. May 2013) :NOTE – This update is optimized for iOS 6.0 and up. Please update to ensure the best Flutter experience possible. * Friends! Add or invite your friends from Facebook and gift each other Flutterbucks daily * Attraction Flower Refinements: Each butterfly now has a unique recipe, and region flowers are specific to a set * Support for future events and new butterfly special abilities * More pollen produced on longer shifts. * New icons for the Flutterpedia. * General bug fixes and game refinements. :Version 1.41 (30. May 2013) :* Multiple bug fixes :::Ingame Update (07. Oct 2014)' ::: The whole Uzuri set got Special Abilities. '''Version 1.5' (24. Jun 2013) * Get more flowers with the new frog character! * New mystical event type * Send surprise gifts to your Facebook friends! * Bug fixes and optimisations Version 1.6 :Version 1.61 (25. Jul 2013) :* Missions! A Pygmy Kingfisher bird has arrived in your rainforest with some very important missions for your butterflies. Exciting new challenges and rewards await you! :* Daily Flower Specials. Check the Shop each day for flowers you can purchase with Honeydew for a limited time. :* Numerous stability, performance, and bug fixes. :Version 1.63 (15. Aug 2013) :* Collect the new Amigo butterfly set by swapping gifts with friends :* Limited time special offers from a new forest friend :* Bug fixes and performance improvements :Version 1.64 (28. Aug 2013) :* Updated social system, now add friends through Game Center as well as facebook :* Support for new butterfly sets :* Confirmation timer for Flutterbucks spent :* General refinements and performance improvements Version 1.7 (20. Sep 2013) * Decorations! Adown your environment with unique visual treasures earned from completing sets and missions. * Storage revision. Now you can expand your capacity by collecting twig, lead, and sap materials earned though gameplay * More space! We've added nine more rooms to unlock * Bargain Beetle character now hangs out in your environment * Event mechanics refinement, new limited sets on their way! * Social feature refinement * Bug fixes ::Ingame Update (07. Oct 2014)' :: The whole Citlali set got Special Abilities. '''Version 1.8' (31. Oct 2013) * New Flutterpedia! Explore and expand a magical tome that documents your discoveries in the rainforest * New goals for perfecting sets with Flutterbuck rewards * Give your friends a very special gift using "Shop für Friend" * Wish for a gift from friends * Lot's of friends? Give more than 5 daily gifts for 2 Flutterbucks each * Refinements for events and messaging * Bug fixes and performance improvements :Version 1.81 (12. Nov 2013) :* Support for upcoming special events. :* Bug fixes and general refinements. ::Version 1.815 (17. Dec 2013) ::*Bug fixes and performance improvements. ::Version 1.816 (27. Jan 2014) ::*Bug fixes and performance improvements. :::Ingame Update (28. Mar 2014)' ::: The whole Turmeric set got Special Abilities. :::'Ingame Update''' (28. Mar 2014)' ::: The whole Papakura set got Special Abilities. :'Version 1.83''' (04. Apr 2014) :* Love is in the air! Get ready for the upcoming Valentines event which will feature new "Aphrodite" butterflies and special gifts :* Performance improvements and bug fixes :Version 1.84 (03. Apr 2014) :* Bug fixes. :* You can now sell caterpillars and chrysalises. :* Mission details are displayed on the 'switch mission' confirm dialog. :::Ingame Update (24. April 2014) :::* Colotis Event started. :::Ingame Update (05. May 2014) :::* Colotis Event ended. :Version 1.85 (07. May 2014) :* Bug fixes. :* Optimization for low-end devices. :* "Creatures" section in the Flutterpedia. :* Feedback on which friends are actively playing flutter: ::* Feedback on when friends haven't played for a month. ::* Cannot send gifts to friends who haven't logged-in to receive previous gifts. ::* Scoring revamp to ensure that new players can compete with veteran player scores. :* Pollen cap introduced. You can only stack up to 1.000 pollen per pollen producing flower. :::Ingame Update (10. May 2014) :::* Mother's Day Sale: 50% less costs for flowers for gifts. :::Ingame Update (12. May 2014) :::* Mother's Day Sale ended. :::Ingame Update (14. May 2014) :::* A 'new' sleeping visitor appeared in the forest. :::Ingame Update (15. May 2014) :::* The Jezebel Event started. :::* The Red-banded Jezebel is the first butterfly available to breed. :::Ingame Update (16. May 2014) :::* Black Jezebel released (2nd Jezebel butterfly) :::Ingame Update (18. May 2014) :::* Imperial Jezebel released (3nd Jezebel butterfly) :::Ingame Update (20. May 2014) :::* Red-spotted Jezebel released (last Jezebel butterfly) :::Ingame Update (26. May 2014) :::* Jezebel event ended, all left over event flowers got converted to Honeydew. :::Ingame Update (29. May 2014) :::* All Mayan Star got Special Abilities. :::Ingame Update (31. May 2014) :::* The Honey Bee is on sale for half price. :::Ingame Update (02. June 2014) :::* The Honey Bee sale ended. |-| Notes * Update informations for iOS until 1.84 are solely taken from iTunes History and sic!. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game Content